Wait what ? (traduction)
by Melody Swift
Summary: Volpina avait capturé Marinette. Elle l'avait capturé et elle l'avait pendue au sommet de la Tour Eiffel.


**Bonjour, bonjour les amis ! Je suis nouvelle sur ce site et je commence en vous publiant une petite traduction d'une fiction anglaise de Miraculous Ladybug :) J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient malheureusement, l'histoire a été écrite par Leisey et je vous conseille fortement de lire ses fictions (si vous comprenez l'anglais bien sur)**

Wait, what ?

Volpina avait capturé Marinette. Elle avait capturé Marinette et elle l'avait pendue au sommet de la Tour Eiffel.

''Laisse-la !'' Cria Chat.

''Donnez-moi vos Miraculous et peut-être que j'y penserai !'' Cria Volpina en retour.

Jamais avant quelqu'un ne s'était fait akumatiser deux fois, Lila était une première.  
La situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, Ladybug et lui, leur était horriblement familière. En effet, il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'était à l'aide d'une illusion de lui-même que Lila les avait trompés. Et maintenant, c'était sa timide camarade de classe que Volpina avait entre ses griffes.

''Nous ne te donnerons jamais nos Miraculous !'' Provoqua Ladybug en la défiant du regard alors qu'elle tenait toujours une Marinette impuissante au dessus du vide. Tout comme la première fois, Ladybug et Chat Noir se trouvaient légèrement en dessous de Volpina sur la tour et levaient les yeux tandis qu'elle menaçait de laisser tomber un civil vers la mort.

''Laisse-la !'' Répéta Chat. ''Marinette est gentille et amicale ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?!''

Chat nota à peine le regard surpris que Ladybug lui lança, il était trop inquiet pour Marinette. Il savait que la dernière fois, c'était une illusion, mais la il ne pouvait pas s'y risquer quand il s'agissait de Marinette. Elle était son amie ! La première de ses amis ! La première de ses meilleurs amis ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser quelque chose lui arriver !

Marinette était devenue plus à l'aise avec Adrien ses derniers temps. Bien sur, elle continuait toujours à bégayer mais elle faisait tout de même beaucoup d'efforts pour lui parler et ça lui plaisait. Il voulait devenir encore plus proche d'elle. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle était si timide avec lui alors qu'elle était si confiante avec le reste de la classe, mais il avait mis ça sur le dos de sa popularité et de celle de son père. Après tout, Marinette était une future créatrice de mode. Le nom d'Agreste devait être intimidant.

Malgré ça, il avait bien vu que Marinette essayait vraiment de mieux le connaître. Et ça lui avait permis de découvrir en elle une personne extraordinaire. Elle était incroyablement intelligente et patiente (l'exception étant quand elle se trouvait prés de Chloé, mais Chloé était Chloé, c'était compréhensible.)

Elle avait réussie à le vaincre aux jeux vidéo, elle faisait de délicieuses pâtisseries, elle dessinait de magnifiques vêtements et elle avait les mêmes goûts que lui (il avait été ravi d'apprendre qu'elle aimait aussi les animes) et dans de rares moments, ça lui avait encore plus plu que les animes, elle le taquinait ! Elle se moquait gentiment, bien sûr, mais elle était impertinente et Adrien adorait ça. Ça leur arrivait parfois d'avoir des moments de taquineries comme cela avant qu'elle ne redevienne timide et hésitante.

Donc oui, leur amitié était un travail en cours pour devenir plus parfaite, mais Adrien était déterminé et il l'avait de toutes façons toujours considéré comme une des ses meilleurs amis. Ainsi, quand il y avait un risque que Marinette soit blessée, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester sans rien faire.

(Il y avait aussi le problème de ces sentiments à la fois nerveux, excités et joyeux qu'il ressentait dans son estomac quand il se trouvait près de Marinette. C'était déconcertant parce que Ladybug avait toujours était la seule à pouvoir lui faire ressentir ça. Il n'avait jamais voulu admettre qu'il avait des sentiments envers Marinette mais il savait parfaitement qu'il y avait quelque chose. Était-il possible d'aimer deux personnes à la fois ? Enfin, ce sera un problème à reconsidérer quand l'objet de ces interrogations ne sera plus pendu au dessus du vide au sommet de la Tour Eiffel !)

''Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?'' Demanda Volpina en soulevant un de ses doigts qui retenaient Marinette. Chat se tendit immédiatement, il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber. ''Nous sommes en compétition.''

''En compétition ?'' Répéta Chat, confus. ''En compétition pour quoi ?!''

''Pour Adrien !'' Cria la renarde, augmentant d'avantage la tension qu'il ressentait. ''Elle passe trop de temps avec lui ! C'est évidant qu'elle est amoureuse de lui !''

''Elle est quoi ?'' Dit-il, choqué.

Marinette… amoureuse de lui ?

Ah, ses sentiments mystérieux étaient de retours.

Avec de la peur.

Chat était effrayé. Vraiment très effrayé.

Et de la tension. Encore plus de tensions.

Avait-il mentionné que Marinette était _pendue au sommet de la Tour Eiffel ?!_

''De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Il n'y a aucune compétition.'' Déclara Ladybug, mais sa voix était… éteinte. Elle sonnait presque vaincue. Chat lui lança un coup d'œil inquiet mais cela ne fit que confirmer ses dires.

Bien sur qu'il n'y avait aucune compétition. Marinette avait éjecté toute la concurrence. Elle était gentille, adorable, courageuse, intelligente et il l'aimait.

Oh.

Juste-

 _Oh._

La réalisation l'avait pris de court.

Il l'aimait.

 _Il l'aimait._

Il aimait Marinette.

Et _elle_ l'aimait.

Des papillons étaient apparus dans son ventre et il avait du se battre pour ne pas laisser un sourire transparaitre sur son visage.

Attendez, non ! Les papillons sont mauvais ! Ne pas penser à des papillons ! Les papillons peuvent être des akumas. Penser à des… croissants ?

Des croissants sont apparus dans son ventre ?

 _Attendez, quoi ?! Il souhaite que des croissants soient apparus dans son ventre ?!_

 _Concentre toi Adrien!_ Se dit-il pour lui-même. _Marinette est en danger parce que Lila pense qu'elle est en compétition avec elle._

Mais la seule personne avec qui Marinette pourrait-être en compétition est Ladybug. Rah ! Comment peut-on aimer deux personnes à la fois ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans sa tête ?! Comment peut-il penser à des croissants et des papillons dans un moment pareil ?!

''Adrien ne sait même pas que Marinette existe.'' Continua Ladybug, sortant Chat des ses divagations.

 _Attendez, QUOI ?!_ Pensa-t-il incrédule.

''Bien sur que si je - il la connait !'' Répliqua Chat, offensé que Ladybug puisse penser une telle chose de lui, attirant par la même occasion le regard de sa partenaire. ''Comment peux-tu dire ça ?!''

''Ok, il ne pense pas à elle de cette manière.'' Se corrigea-t-elle. ''Ils sont amis mais ne seront jamais rien d'autre. Il ne l'aime pas. Pourquoi le ferait-il ?''

Si Chat ne s'était pas autant sentit insulté pour Marinette, il se serait surement inquiété du comportement de sa Lady. Ses yeux étaient éteints, ses épaules voutées et sa voix encore plus morne.

''Peut-être parce que-'' Commença-t-il.

''Pour une fois nous sommes d'accord, Ladybug.'' Le coupa Volpina. '' Pourquoi Adrien aimerait-il quelqu'un comme elle ? Peut-être devrais-je la laisser tomber ? Après tout elle ne manquera à personne.''

''Non !'' Cria-t-il. ''Ne lui fais pas de mal !''

''Chat, calme-toi.'' Ordonna Ladybug.

''Aidez-moi !'' Appela Marinette, toujours impuissantes entre les griffes de Lila.

''Tiens bon, Princesse !'' Cria-t-il en retour tout en se préparant à voler à son secours.

''Chat Noir, attends !'' Ladybug attrapa son bras pour l'arrêter. ''C'est une illusion !''

''Tu ne peux pas en être sure !''

''Je le sais-''

''Tu ne le sais _pas_ !''

'' _Je le sais_ !'' Répéta-t-elle avant de jeter son yoyo en direction de Volpina.

''Trop tard !''Provoqua Volpina en lâchant Marinette.

''NON !'' Hurla Chat. ''MARINETTE !''

Le yoyo de Ladybug avait manqué la fausse Marinette et Volpina venait d'échapper de justesse à l'une de ses attaques.

L'attention de Chat était entièrement centrée sur Marinette qui poussait un cri terrifié tout en tombant. Il tenta de l'atteindre et de l'attraper par le bras mais des qu'il y parvint, Marinette s'évapora dans un nuage de fumée orange et disparue.

Une illusion.

Elle était une illusion tout ce temps.

Marinette était en sécurité.

Chat laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et après avoir vérifié que tout était fini avec Marinette, il se tourna pour aider sa Lady. Ils n'avaient pas trop tardé à vaincre Volpina après ça. Avec un ''Cataclysme !'', un ''Lucky Charm'' et un ''Miraculous Ladybug !'', tout avait été ramené à la normal et Lila était redevenue elle-même.

(Chat avait aussi décidé de parler à Lila en tant qu'Adrien une fois revenu à l'école. Il ne voulait plus que Marinette soit menacée.)

Mais il laissa cette décision dans un coin de son esprit. Dans l'immédiat, il était surtout concerné par le comportement que sa Lady avait eu et ce qu'elle avait dit sur Marinette.

Les deux super-héros s'étaient éloignés après avoir vaincus Volpina et étaient à présent sur un des toits sur lesquels ils se rendaient durant leurs patrouilles.

Les boucles d'oreilles de Ladybug bipèrent. ''Je dois partir, Chaton'' Dit-elle, préparant déjà son yoyo.

Chat attrapa son poignet. ''Attends.''

''Chat, je vais me détransformer-''

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?''

''Chaton, ça ne peut pas attendre ? Tu sais ce que je pense à propose de nos identités.''

En temps normal, Chat l'aurait immédiatement laissé partir, mais pas cette fois.

''Non, ma Lady. Tu as agis bizarrement et tu as insulté Marinette. Qu - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?''

Ce n'était pas normal que Chat réprimande sa Lady. D'habitude, il était heureux de la suivre sans poser de questions. Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper. Mais… Pas cette fois là.

Ladybug sembla être surprise. ''Tout va bien, Chaton.''

''Non ca ne va pas !'' Répliqua-t-il avec un sentiment indescriptible de frustration envers sa Lady. ''Ca ne va pas et tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe pour que je puisse t'ai-''

Il fut coupé par un nouveau 'bip' en provenance des boucles d'oreilles de Ladybug, suivit par un 'bip' de son propre Miraculous.

''Nous allons manquer de temps.'' Dit-elle, paniquée.

''Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Marinette ?''

''Quoi ?'' Elle semblait stupéfaite.

''Tu as dit qu'Adrien ne pourrait jamais aimer Marinette –tu ne le sais pas- et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de la faire. Tu ne peux pas dire ça à propos de Marinette ! Marinette est une personne formidable !''

''Je-''

''Tu n'aimes pas Marinette ? C'est pour ça que tu as été si acerbe ? Même dans ces conditions, tu ne peux pas parler d'elle ainsi. Je me soucie de toi, Ladybug, mais je me soucie aussi de Marinette. Elle est l'une de mes plus proches amies-''

''Quoi ?''

''-Donc ne parle plus d'elle comme ça.''

''Pourquoi te soucies-tu autant de Marinette ? … Est-ce que - Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?''

Chat secoua la tête. ''Jamais. Je suis juste en train de te dire que Marinette est une personne merveilleuse… Je la connais en dehors du costume, tu sais.'' Dit-il, sans noter à quel point Ladybug avait écarquillé les yeux. ''Elle ne sait pas que je suis Chat Noir, bien sur. Mais je suis sur que tu l'aimerais aussi-''

''Je-''

Ladybug fut une nouvelle fois coupée par un 'bip' de son Miraculous. Ils manquaient vraiment de temps.

''Je sais, nous devons y aller.'' Rajouta-t-il. ''Mais, donne juste une chance à Marinette, et sache que si jamais quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux m'en parler. Ok, Buginette ?''

Ladybug paraissait totalement figée et confuse ; elle hocha silencieusement la tête.

''Bien.'' Dit-il, en prenant sa main pour y presser ses lèvres.

''Uh- il faut y aller, Chaton.'' Déclara-t-elle en retirant sa main.

''A la prochaine, ma Lady.'' Conclu-t-il avant de regarder sa partenaire bondir sur les toits jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue.

 _Bien, il est temps d'aller vérifier ma Princ-_

Il fut interrompu par un ultime 'bip' de sa bague.

… Ok, nouveau plan : une recharge rapide de camembert et ensuite aller vérifier sa Princesse.

* * *

Quel était le problème avec la vie de Marinette ?

Sérieusement.

D'abord elle provoque un akuma (bon, pas vraiment, mais apparemment rien que trainer avec Adrien suffit à faire ressortir la mauvais côté de Lila. Donc maintenant Lila est en colère contre ses deux identités, super héroïne et civile. Génial…)

Après, elle est réprimandée par Chat Noir pour s'être insulté elle-même ?

 _Et enfin, elle le connait comme civil ! QUOI ?!_

Elle était sure de pouvoir reconnaitre Chat Noir si elle le rencontrait en civil, mais ce n'est visiblement pas le cas. Qui peut-il être ?! Il avait chanté ses louanges, et clamé qu'elles pourraient être bonnes amies si elle lui laissait une chance ! Et il se trouve qu'elle a été l'une de ses premiers amis ?!

Juste - _Quoi ?!_

Et la façon dont il avait parlé d'elle, dont il l'avait défendue - _ELLE_ !- Pourquoi son visage rougissait ainsi ?! Pourquoi son cœur battait-il la chamade ?!

''Tu vas bien, Marinette ?'' Demanda Tikki, concernée.

Marinette était de retour dans sa chambre et était à présent allongée à plat ventre sur son lit pour essayer de faire le point sur ses sentiments.

''Chat Noir me connait, Tikki. Qui peut-il être ? Je pensais être sûre de le reconnaître si je le rencontrais en tant que Marinette. Est-ce - Est-ce que cela signifie que je ne le connais pas aussi bien que je ne le pensais ?''

Tikki posa sa minuscule main sur la joue de Marinette. ''Bien sur que non, Marinette. Tu connais Chat. Il doit juste agir différemment sans son masque. Tu n'agis pas tout le temps comme Ladybug, non ?'' Marinette secoua silencieusement la tête.

''Et puis, c'est normal qu'il n'agisse pas toujours comme Chat. Tu le connais quand même, c'est juste que tu ne connais qu'une partie de lui, c'est tout. Tu-'' La petite kwami s'interrompit et sa cacha soudainement.

''Tikki ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?''

 _Tap, tap, tap_

Marinette se tourna pour voir Chat Noir taper à la petite fenêtre de son balcon. Cela expliquait pourquoi Tikki s'était subitement cachée.

Elle alla ouvrir et laissa son partenaire entrer. ''Chat Noir ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?'' Demanda-t-elle en descendant les escaliers qui conduisaient à sa fenêtre.

Chat attendit qu'ils soient dans la chambre pour l'attirer dans ses bras. ''Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien.'' Murmura-t-il.

Marinette se raidit de surprise mais l'étreignit en retour.

Chat réalisa que Marinette ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'être dans les bras d'un héro de Paris et s'éloigna soudainement.

''D-Désolé.'' Dit-il en se frottant l'arrière de son cou. ''C'est juste que Volpina a fait une illusion de toi pendue au sommet de la Tour Eiffel aujourd'hui. J'ai cru mourir de peur. Heureusement, j'ai neuf vie !''

C'était bien son Chaton. En y réfléchissant, il n'avait fait aucunes blagues ni aucuns jeux de mots pendant qu'ils combattaient Volpina. Il devait être vraiment inquiet.

''Vraiment ?'' Demanda Marinette en s'assurant d'avoir l'air confuse à cause de la présence de Chat.

Elle l'avait rencontré quelques fois en tant que Marinette, après tout. Mais certainement pas assez pour justifier une visite de super héro.

(Ce n'était pas trop difficile d'avoir l'air confuse. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, putain, elle était confuse !)

''Je voulais être sûr que tout allait bien.'' Répéta-t-il encore.

''Je vais bien.'' Lui répondit-elle. ''Je-uh-n'ai jamais vu Volpina de ma vie.''

Chat semblait soulagé et un sourire se forma sur son visage. ''Tant mieux.''

''Elle me ciblait ?''

Il acquiesça. ''Par chance, Ladybug et moi nous sommes occupés d'elle avant qu'elle ne réussisse véritablement à s'en prendre à toi.''

''Merci, Chat.''

Il rougit.

 _Il rougit._

Son chaton était en train de rougir.

''C'est-uh-pas de problème. C'est-er-partiellement ma faute si elle a été akumatisé.''

 _…Quoi ?_ Pensa Marinette.

Mais Lila a été akumatisé parce qu'elle a vu que Marinette passait beaucoup de temps avec Adrien.

 _Quoiquoiquoiquoiquoiquoiquoiquoiquoiquoi ?_

Si Chat était partiellement responsable de l'akumatisation de Lila, ça suggèrerait qu'il était-

 _Quoiquoiquoiquoiquoiquoiquoiquoiquoiquoiquoiquoi ?!_

''Ecoute Marinette,'' commença-t-il, la coupant dans ses réflexions. ''As-tu déjà eu des problèmes avec Ladybug ?''

''Quoi ?'' Marinette avait seulement réussi à prononcer ce mot sur lequel son cerveau semblait être bloqué.

''Ma Lady paraissait abattue aujourd'hui, et elle a dit quelque chose d'assez négatif sur toi pendant qu'on combattait Volpina. Je pensais que peut-être vous vous étiez disputées. Je sais que vous vous connaissez.''

''Quoi ?'' Répéta-t-elle encore une fois.

Chat avait l'air confus ; ses yeux s'étaient perdus dans le vide, comme s'il revivait les évènements de la journée. ''De très mauvaises choses.'' Murmura-t-il, si doucement qu'elle l'entendit à peine ; elle ne savait même pas s'il avait eu l'intention d'être entendu. ''Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle pense que je ne sais pas que tu existes.''

 _QUOI ?!_

 _QUOIQUOIQUOIQUOIQUOIQUOIQUOIQUOIQUOIQUOI ?!_

Marinette avait uniquement dit qu'Adrien ne savait pas qu'elle existait, alors si Chat disant qu'il était celui qui ne la connaissait pas …

Cela voulait dire qu'il était réellement-

Que Chat était-

Qu'Adrien était-

 _ADRIEN EST CHAT NOIR ?!_

Son partenaire «était celui dont elle était amoureuse depuis ce jour sous la pluie ?! Elle avait rejeté le garçon qu'elle aime pour le garçon qu'elle aime … ?

Juste- _QUOI ?!_

Il est- Il est-

''Adrien'' Pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

Chat se fige, alarmé. ''Uh, excuse-moi ?''

Marinette l'étudia attentivement.

La même couleur de cheveux.

Le même corps.

Les yeux n'étaient pas tout à fait de la même couleur mais les deux avaient les yeux d'un vert vibrant.

Et son sourire. Ce sourire effronté et malicieux qu'elle avait déjà vu (quoi que rarement) sur le visage d'Adrien était du 100 % Chat Noir.

C'était lui !

''C'est toi ! Tu es Adrien !''

''uh, je suis désolé, Princesse, mais-''

''Tu es Adrien ! Tu es Adrien ! Tu es-'' Elle se stoppa quand elle repensa au jour où Kim avait été akumatisé.

 _''OhmondieutuesAdrien !''_

Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! J'ai embrassé Adrien !

Elle le regarda en souriant, une main sur la bouche.

''Princesse, s'il te plait-''

 _Adrien m'a appelé Princesse !_

''Tu es Chat, mais tu es Adrien !'' Balbutia Marinette, sa main quittant sa bouche pour aller se poser dans ses cheveux.

''Tu es Chat. Adrien. Chatrien ?''

''Marinette, s'il te plait, calme-toi-''

''Je suis calme, je suis très calme, je suis totalement calme. Toi, calme-toi-''

''Quoi ?''

''Je suis si calme. Si calme. Je ne suis pas effrayé, tu es effrayé, je vais bien, je suis- _mmfft_ !''

Son babillage avait été coupé quand Chat –Adrien- l'avait embrassé.

Il avait pris son visage entre ses mains –griffes ?- et l'avait embrassé. Elle se raidit de surprise jusqu'à ce que son cerveau ne se mette en marche et qu'elle ne lui retourne son baiser, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou pour plonger ses mains dans ses cheveux sauvages et ébouriffés.

Oh Dieu, c'était juste aussi parfait qu'elle se l'était toujours imaginé. Ses lèvres étaient incroyablement douces. Il avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille et la retenait contre lui. Oh, elle aurait voulu que ça ne se termine jamais.

…Attendez, pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ?

Il était de notoriété public que Chat Noir aimait Ladybug, alors pourquoi embrassait-il Marinette ? Savait-il qui elle était ? Ce n'était pas possible… Il était venu pour lui demander si elle s'était disputé avec elle, donc il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle était sa partenaire. Alors pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? C'était pour la faire taire, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, c'était définitivement pour la faire taire.

…Mais si c'était pour qu'elle arrête de parler, pourquoi était-il toujours en train de l'embrasser ?!

Ce baiser s'était transformé en deux, trois, quatre, cinq. Ces lèvres restaient collées aux siennes. Il ne s'arrêtait pas. Est-ce-Est-ce qu'il _ronronnait_ ?

Il y eu un éclair vert, montrant que Chat s'était détransformé. Marinette avait toujours les yeux fermés, l'empêchant ainsi de le voir, mais elle avait sentit le changement.

Elle pouvait à présent sentir la matière de ses vêtements et la chaleur de ses mains à la place de son costume et de ses griffes.

Marinette avait eu une brève pensée pour son kwami, mais elle fut vite écartée quand elle sentit les lèvres d'Adrien descendre dans son cou.

Oh Dieu, ce n'était pas juste pour la faire taire. Il voulait l'embrasser. Il l'avait embrassé. Est-ce que c'était un rêve ? Elle allait bientôt sortir de ce bonheur, n'est-ce pas ?

''Marinette ?'' Murmura-t-il, chuchotant comme une prière avant de retrouver ses lèvres.

Finalement, il avait fini par s'éloigner d'elle. Ils étaient tout les deux essoufflés, leurs lèvres étaient légèrement gonflés et leurs vêtements défaits.

Marinette garda pourtant les yeux fermés.

''Marinette, Princesse, tu peux ouvrir les yeux.''

''Non, si je le fais, le rêve va se terminer.''

Il y eu un petit rire avant que Marinette ne sente des mains sur ses épaules. ''Ouvre les yeux, Princesse. Je suis là.''

Lentement, très lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Adrien Agreste était debout devant elle, ses mains sur ses épaules, la regardant à la fois nerveusement et timidement en rougissant. ''Salut Princesse.'' Dit-il. ''Désolé, j'aurais du te demander avant de t'embrasser comme ça.''

Etait-il vraiment en train de _s'excuser_ ?! Pour le meilleur baiser –les meilleurs baisers- de sa vie ?!

Elle a rigolé. Un mignon petit rire qui voulait dire 'Je ne peux pas croire que ça arrive'.

''Tu es Adrien et tu es Chat Noir.''

''Oui, je ne sais pas comment tu as compris, mais, Marinette, tu ne dois le dire à personne.''

''Tu m'as embrassé.''

''Je l'ai fait.''

''Mais tu es Chat Noir, tu aimes Ladybug.''

Adrien frotta maladroitement l'arrière de son cou. ''Oui,'' Admit-il. ''Je-Je vous aime toutes les deux. Est-ce que c'est étrange ? Non je sais que c'est étrange. Je suis désolé. Comment me suis-je retrouvé à aimer deux personnes en même temps ? Mais je t'aime vraiment Marinette ! Je l'ai réalisé aujourd'hui quand j'ai cru que Volpina t'avais eu. Réalises-tu à quel point tu es incroyable ? Tu es intelligente, amusante, belle, adorable et tu es si gentille avec tout le monde et –wow je parle trop- Oh fais-moi taire.''

Marinette éclata de rire. C'était tellement satisfaisant de le voir aussi nerveux et embarrassé à cause d'elle et pas l'inverse. Et il l'aimait ! Pas juste sa partie Ladybug, mais elle, Marinette.

Son rire augmenta.

''Est-ce-Est-ce que ça va Marinette ?''

''Le garçon que j'aime depuis des siècles est en réalité mon partenaire que j'ai toujours rejeté. Je vais bien, je suis juste une idiote.''

''…Quoi ?''

''Je t'ai trouvé, mon Minou, et tu m'as trouvé.''

Les yeux d'Adrien s'écarquillèrent de surprise. ''Quoi ?!''

Marinette sourit et prit son visage entre ses mains. Elle était étonnée de voir à quel point elle était calme. Sa panique ayant disparu, elle se sentait bien. Etourdie. En extase. Elle se sentait incroyablement bien alors qu'elle avait enfin révélé le seul secret qu'elle avait toujours gardé pour elle. ''Tu n'es pas tombé amoureux de deux personnes, Chaton. Tu es juste tombé amoureux de moi deux fois.''

Il la regarda. ''M-Ma Lady ?''

''Salut, Chaton.''

''Marinette-Ladybug. Tu es Ladybug.''

Elle se rapprocha encore de lui et frotta son nez contre le sien avant de l'embrasser. ''Mhmm.''

''Tu es ma Lady.''

''Tu es mon Chaton.''

''Tu viens de m'embrasser.''

''Je l'ai fais.''

''Tu es Ladybug.'' Répéta-t-il. ''Marinette. Ladybug. Maribug ?''

Elle rit. ''C'est moi.''

''Es-tu- Es-tu déçue''

Elle avait l'air choquée par ses paroles. ''Déçue ? Pourquoi serais-je déçue ?''

''Tu m'aimes en tant qu'Adrien, mais Chat-je veux dire, je suis juste en gros loser. Et je sais que tu n'aimes pas mes jeux de mots et je suis sur que tu pourrais sauver Paris sans moi, seulement j'ai plus confiance en moi quand je suis Chat Noir. Je peux être libre en Chat, ce qui n'est pas le cas en tant qu'Adrien et- _mmmft_ !''

Marinette l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait fait taire d'un nouveau baiser. ''Tais-toi, stupide chat.'' Murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Adrien commençait tout juste à répondre à son baiser quand elle se recula. Il fit un petit bruit de protestation mais elle l'ignora. ''Je ne pourrais jamais être déçue par toi. Jamais. Nous sommes une équipe et je ne pourrais jamais sauver Paris sans toi. Tu es aussi important que moi, mais surtout tu es très, très, très important POUR moi, Chaton. Je t'aime. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne te retournais pas tes sentiments est parce que j'étais déjà amoureuse de toi.''

Adrien ne put se retenir de rire. ''J'étais mon propre rival. C'est tellement stupide.''

Marinette le suivit dans son rire. ''Nous avons tout les deux étés stupide.''

''Je t'aime, Marinette, ma Lady. Toutes les deux. Je vous aime.''

''Je t'aime aussi, Adrien, mon Chaton. Tous les deux.''

''Nous sommes tellement idiots.''

''J'allais le dire !'' S'écria une nouvelle voix.

Marinette se retourna pour voir un kwami ressemblant à un petit chat noir qui se trouvait à côté de Tikki et qui avait l'air d'être complètement ennuyé par ce qu'il se passait.

''Aussi irrécupérable l'un que l'autre.'' Continua-t-il.

'' _Plagg_ !'' Réprimandèrent Tikki et Adrien.

''Sois plus sympa !'' Rajouta Adrien.

''Tu me dois beaucoup de camembert, gamin. Je ne peux pas croire que tu l'as embrassé dans ton costume !''

''Tu auras ton camembert quand on sera à la maison. Plagg, voici Marinette. Marinette, Plagg.''

''Ravie de te rencontrer Plagg. Je ne sais pas pour le camembert, mais je sais que mon père fait du pain au fromage, tu en veux ?''

Il y eut un blanc puis… ''Oui ! C'est bien, gamin, tu peux l'embrasser autant que tu veux s'il y a du pain au fromage. En fait, marriez-vous maintenant. Après, nous aurons tout le pain au fromage que nous voudrons.''

''Plagg !'' Réprimandèrent une nouvelle fois Tikki et Adrien.

Marinette rougit, pensant automatiquement à ses plans pour sa future famille : mariée à Adrien avec ses enfants, Emma, Hugo et Louis.

''Tais-toi, Plagg'' Siffla Adrien au kwami.

''Mais, _fromage_ !''

Adrien l'ignora et reconcentra son attention sur Marinette. ''Désolé pour ça, ma Lady.''

Elle sourit. ''Ca va,'' dit-elle '', ''il est mignon.''

''Les apparences peuvent-être trompeuses.'' Grogna Adrien.

''Hey !'' S'indigna Plagg.

Marinette rit et fit un geste vers son propre kwami. ''Voici Tikki.''

''Contente de te rencontrer correctement, Adrien !'' Dit-elle vivement, en agitant l'une de ses minuscules mains.

''Ravie de te rencontrer aussi ! Tu es celle qui est vraiment adorable.''

Tikki rit tandis que Plagg murmurait quelque chose à propos de 'dents'.

Un agréable silence s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils se regardaient l'un l'autre, heureux de savoir qu'ils étaient partenaires et qu'ils s'aimaient.

Marinette ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un sourire sur son visage, et il semblait qu'Adrien aussi.

''Regardes, ils sont déjà complices et amoureux.'' Déclara Marinette en voyant Plagg murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Tikki, pendant qu'elle-même et Adrien se rapprochaient encore plus.

Elle ne put pas entendre la réponse de Tikki. Son Chaton l'ayant distrait avec ses lèvres… Enfin, il avait essayé. Ils étaient tout les deux trop souriant pour pouvoir s'embrasser correctement.

Le soir venu, ils n'avaient rien d'autre à l'esprit que de s'embrasser à nouveau.

L'occasion se présenta le lendemain matin durant leur classe. Malheureusement, ils avaient oubliés que le reste de la classe n'avait pas l'habitude qu'Adrien arrive et embrasse Marinette pour lui dire bonjour. L'action fut accueillie avec un un silence choqué de leurs camarades de classes. Lila et Chloé avaient l'air prêtes à exploser de rage tandis que les autres les fixaient, bouche bée (sauf Alya qui avait commencé à filmer dès qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il se passait).

Marinette et Adrien fixèrent leurs camarades avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre.

''Oups.'' Dirent-ils en cœur.

Adrien fit alors un sourire malicieux. ''On dirait que le chat est hors du sac.''

''Tais-toi.'' Dit Marinette, le coupant avec un baiser. (Ca allait rapidement devenir sa manière préférée de couper ces jeux de mots. En fait, c'était déjà son activité favorite.)

Le silence continuait de planer dans la salle, avant de devenir un grand capharnaüm.


End file.
